Rick Grimes (TLOD)
Rick Grimes is a main character from the comic series in OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: The Life of Death. He was a police man who was born in 1982. After the apocalypse in 2003, he at the camp with his families and friends later found Alexandria Safe-Zone after the death of his wife and his daughter. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rick has killed: *Bicycle Girl (Zombified) *Shane (Zombified) *Dexter *Allen (Before Reanimation) *Otis (Zombified) *Caesar Ramón Martínez (Alive) *Chris (Along with his fellow survivors) *Theresa (Along with his fellow survivors) *Albert (Along with his fellow survivors) *David (Along with his fellow survivors) *Greg (Along with his fellow survivors) *Charlie (Along with his fellow survivors) *Peter Anderson *Ethan *Abraham Ford (Indirectly Caused) *Glenn (Indirectly Caused) *Holly (Zombified) *Mike *Morton Rose *Sherry (Accidental) *Andrea (Zombified) *Anna (Accidental) *Wave (Before Reanimation) *Ronald *Ken (Indirectly Caused) *Goopy (Indirectly Caused) *Fave (Indirectly Caused) *2 unnamed marauders *At least 1 unnamed Scavenger *At least 5 unnamed Saviors *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed survivors. Appearances Novel Series *The Fall of the Governor Comic Series *Issue 1 *Issue 2 *Issue 3 *Issue 4 *Issue 5 *Issue 6 *Issue 7 *Issue 8 *Issue 9 *Issue 10 *Issue 11 *Issue 12 *Issue 13 *Issue 14 *Issue 15 *Issue 16 *Issue 17 *Issue 18 *Issue 19 *Issue 20 *Issue 21 *Issue 22 *Issue 23 *Issue 24 *Issue 25 *Issue 26 *Issue 27 *Issue 28 *Issue 29 *Issue 31 *Issue 32 *Issue 33 *Issue 34 *Issue 35 *Issue 36 *Issue 37 *Issue 38 *Issue 39 *Issue 40 *Issue 41 *Issue 42 *Issue 44 *Issue 45 *Issue 46 *Issue 47 *Issue 48 *Issue 49 *Issue 50 *Issue 51 *Issue 52 *Issue 53 *Issue 54 *Issue 55 *Issue 56 *Issue 57 *Issue 58 *Issue 59 *Issue 60 *Issue 61 *Issue 62 *Issue 63 *Issue 64 *Issue 65 *Issue 66 *Issue 67 *Issue 68 *Issue 69 *Issue 70 *Issue 71 *Issue 72 *Issue 73 *Issue 74 *Issue 75 *Issue 76 *Issue 77 *Issue 78 *Issue 79 *Issue 80 *Issue 81 *Issue 82 *Issue 83 *Issue 84 *Issue 85 *Issue 86 *Issue 87 *Issue 88 *Issue 89 *Issue 90 *Issue 91 *Issue 92 *Issue 93 *Issue 94 *Issue 95 *Issue 96 *Issue 97 *Issue 98 *Issue 99 *Issue 100 *Issue 101 *Issue 102 *Issue 103 *Issue 104 *Issue 106 *Issue 107 *Issue 108 *Issue 109 *Issue 110 *Issue 111 *Issue 112 *Issue 113 *Issue 114 *Issue 115 *Issue 116 *Issue 117 *Issue 118 *Issue 119 *Issue 120 *Issue 121 *Issue 122 *Issue 123 *Issue 124 *Issue 125 *Issue 126 *Issue 127 *Issue 128 *Issue 129 *Issue 130 *Issue 131 *Issue 132 *Issue 133 *Issue 136 *Issue 139 *Issue 140 *Issue 141 *Issue 142 *Issue 143 *Issue 144 *Issue 145 *Issue 146 *Issue 147 *Issue 148 *Issue 149 *Issue 150 *Issue 151 *Issue 152 *Issue 153 *Issue 154 *Issue 155 *Issue 157 *Issue 158 *Issue 159 *Issue 160 *Issue 161 *Issue 162 *Issue 163 *Issue 164 *Issue 165 *Issue 166 *Issue 167 *Issue 168 *Issue 169 *Issue 170 *Issue 172 *Issue 173 OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: The Life of Death Season 1 *Falls In Fires *The Day Will Come Back *Last Day On Earth Season 2 *Many Round in the Around *Most of This Thing Happens *Satan Save Us *The End Is Near Season 3 *Trust & Trusts Trivia *Similar to Aaron and Mikey It is unknown how this character is not played as Andrew Lincolin, it is unknown if this character is from his comic series or TV series counterpart. It is not true or false for that, it is stranges that ANC don't know what any ideas for the Rick Grimes character. Category:OCremaker2000 Category:OCremaker2000's Walking Dead: The Life Of Death